


[Script Offer][F4M] A Private Audience with the Empress

by fluff_cunningham



Series: Empress [1]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Matriarchy, Older Woman/Younger Man, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Matriarchy][Gentle Fdom][Msub][Older Woman][Possessive][Cold to Everyone Except You][Pet Names][Cunnilingus][Nursing Handjob][Aftercare]
Series: Empress [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062458
Kudos: 6





	[Script Offer][F4M] A Private Audience with the Empress

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.  
  
This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.  
  
This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.  
  
Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: Leading an powerful empire is a difficult task. It takes resolve, cunning, and a willingness to make tough decisions. An effective leader needs the support of those closest to them, lest they be crushed by the responsibilities they've been given.

Speaker Tone/Personality: As shown by the tags, the performer is an empress who acts coldly towards everyone except the listener. The listener is a young prince that is visiting from one of the empire's vassal states, and the two are not related by blood (just felt the need to clarify that, because of what the nobility titles might imply). The shift in how the empress interacts with the prince versus everyone else, is intended to be a night-and-day shift that everybody's simply gotten used to at this point. As far as personality goes...she's an empress! She's classy, confident, and domineering...I dunno!

[setting is the empress' throne room, she and some of her advisers are discussing geopolitics]

[sigh] No General, I'm still not convinced.

We ARE both talking about the same tribal community, right? The large one to the south-east?

I thought so. They're just a bunch of farmers, General, and they keep to themselves because they know better.

I HIGHLY doubt that they're willing, or even have the capability to attack our territories.

Spymaster, do you have anything to add? Have your scouts uncovered information that I'm not privy to?

[short pause] And there you have it, General. No one has any evidence to support your conspiracy theories.

So put your warmongering aside, and continue focusing on defense of our borders.

The matter is closed, until new information dictates otherwise.

You two may leave now, so I can speak with the Finance Minister.

[short pause]...And, General? Don't make the same mistake your predecessor did, and authorize military action behind my back. It didn't end well for her.

Good evening.

SFX [footsteps as the General and Spymaster leave, the sound of a large door opening then closing would also be good but it's not mandatory]

Ugh, those military officials are ALWAYS spoiling for a fight...it's so tiresome.

In any case...you had a report for me, Minister? About what?

[annoyed] Ohhh, the monthly taxation report...how could I have forgotten...let's get it over with.

[short pause] Uh huh...yes, yes, revenues are still rising, no surprise there...

After all, numerous vassal states have pledged their allegiance to me.

The amount of taxes collected from male workers is STILL that low? [sigh] Pitiful.

We may need to create some incentive programs, see if that boosts their workforce.

Us women can only do so much ourselves. I'll call an audience with the Labor Secretary to go over possible options, perhaps later this week.

[yawn] It's getting late, Minister. You should take your leave; I have work that needs doing before I retire for the night.

Good evening.

SFX [footsteps as the Finance Minister leaves, the sound of a large door opening then closing would also be good but it's not mandatory]

[heavy sigh] That's enough governing for one day, I have enough wrinkles as it is.

[calling out] You there! Shieldmaiden! Fetch the young prince from his quarters, I seek an audience with him.

SFX [footsteps leaving the throne room]

[pause]

SFX [footsteps entering the throne room]

[suddenly warmer] Ah, there you are! I didn't interrupt your studies, did I?

Good, good...

[cold again] Alright, Shieldmaiden, you may leave the throne room. The prince and I require a PRIVATE audience.

[slightly angry] Shieldmaiden, I do NOT recall asking for your opinion on the amount of security that I require.

Now LEAVE, and do not question my orders EVER again. I have no issue sending you to the copper mines.

SFX [footsteps leaving]

[sigh] The things I put up with...

[warmer again] Now, kitten, where we we?

[several kisses] I've missed you ever so much...

Day in and day out, my subjects drive me crazy. Sometimes I wish I was a commoner, or at least a lesser noble [laugh]

Being with you is the only peace I get these days...[more kisses]

I trust my guards have been treating you well?

You've been here for several months, but some of them may still not be used to a man having a higher station.

I can't blame them; such things are outside the norm for this empire.

Oh well...did you bring the plug that I gave you?

You're wearing it!? Mmmm, drop those trousers and let me see.

[light moan] Goood boy.

How does it feel? If the glass is uncomfortable, I can have a silicone plug made for you.

[short pause] Good, I'm glad you've taken to it so quickly! One day, I might have something bigger for you...

...Or perhaps I should say, something bigger to USE on you...[giggle]

But we'll save that fun for another day. For now, I shall sit on my throne and let you eat me.

Show me your loyalty once more, and lift up my dress.

[giggle] Such an obedient little prince, and so EAGER.

[improv cunnilingus]

Your devotion pleases me, my pet. Continue...

Do you mind if I rest my legs on your shoulders?

I'll take those muffled moans as a "yes"...[giggle]

It's a delight to see you enjoying this as much as I am.

[improv cunnilingus some more]

[breathy] Yes! I shouldn't be far now. Keep the same pace...

[improv to orgasm]

[out of breath] Magnificent...simply...magnificent...

[panting for a few seconds]

You performed your task admirably, my little prince [kisses]

Those who serve the empire deserve a reward of...comparable measure [giggle]

Sit on my lap, while I open up this dress a bit.

My breasts are quite lovely, aren't they? Still as perky and soft as the day you first saw them.

They'll look even lovelier with your lips around them. And I'll take you in my hand as well...

Does that feel good, sweetheart? My grip isn't too tight, isn't it?

Good, now just relax and suck on my breasts.

[improv handjob]

Don't hold back those whimpers, you know you're safe with me.

[improv handjob some more]

Ah, your moans are so enchanting...you sound like an angel.

Well, my little angel, take a deep breath and come when you're ready.

[improv to listener's orgasm]

[giggle] Good boy.

[short pause] You look a bit tuckered out now...just rest your head on my chest.

Don't worry about the mess; the servants will tend to it. It's their purpose, after all...

Meanwhile, YOUR purpose...is to be loved, dear prince. Do you love me?

Mmmm....good. I already knew the answer, but it always feels nice to hear [kiss]

Do you wish to stay here a while, or return to your quarters?

[giggle] Good choice. [kiss] And don't worry, no one would DARE disturb a private audience of mine.

[sigh] I know you were supposed to return home at the end of the year, but I want you to stay.

You've become my most important adviser, and I don't want to lose that.

Of course, you'd be allowed to visit your homeland from time to time...I'm not looking to deprive you of your family.

I....would just hate the idea of you being far away. To risk losing you to someone else.

The choice is up to you, kitten. And you don't have to answer now if you don't want to.

Just think it over and let me know what your heart says [kiss]


End file.
